clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Asajj Ventress
Asajj Ventress was born on Dathomir years before the Clone Wars into a clan of the Nightsisters. She was taken from her clan mother, Mother Talzin and her biological mother in infancy by the bounty hunter, Hal'Sted, who raised her on Rattatak. Early life Ventress was raised on Rattatak as a slave by Hal'Sted. However, the Siniteen was killed by a Weequay raider who Asajj pushed with the force sending flying through the air, capturing the attention of nearby Jedi Knight Ky Narec, who took her as his Padawan. Narec taught Ventress the Jedi arts and in time the pair fought and defeated many corrupt and viscous warlords on the war-torn planet Rattatak. In time, some of the remaining raiders and thugs, fearing the power that Narec and his apprentice, allied with one another in a plot to kill the Jedi. In a fierce battle, a Weequay pirate shot and killed Narec, and after the death of her master Ventress sought revenge on his murderer and became a ruthless killer. Feeling that the Jedi Order had abandoned Narec, she fell quickly to the dark side of the Force. Eventually she found herself fighting in The Cauldron as a gladiator, her success caught the attention of Count Dooku, who took her in as his apprentice. First assignment Dooku's first assignment of her was to kill Anakin Skywalker. She piloted her starfighter to Muunilinst, where she made a mock lunge at Skywalker, luring him away from the battle and to Yavin IV, where the two dueled. Ventress, though pushing Skywalker closer to the Dark Side, lost, and lost her starfighter, watching as Anakin flew it off world. ARC Troopers Later during the war, Ventress and General Grievous were assigned to attack the cloning factories of Kamino and steal the clone DNA, wich would make the creation of more clones impossible for the Republic. Grievous arrived in the capital city of Tipoca with a fleet, while Ventress arrived underwater in a trident drill. Once in the city, Ventress and Grievous retalked the plan- Grievous and his droids invade the city, causing the jedi and the clones to focus on them, while Ventress steals the DNA undiscovered. Ventress assured Grievous disrespectfully that she needs no help and will suceed. Indeed, she managed to steal the DNA, but was intercepted by Anakin Skywalker, leading to a lightsaber duel. Finally, Skywalker managed to retrieve the DNA, and Ventress was surrounded by clones, but she managed to escape along with Grievous in a spaceship, and the pair was forced to leave unsuccessful. Nightsisters Ventress served Dooku faithfully, but the Count betrayed her as a demonstration of loyalty to Darth Sidious, telling his own troops to turn their guns on her. She returned to Dathomir, where she sought revenge with the help of her people, the mysterious Nightsisters. She created a monster, Savage Oppress, with the help of the Nightsisters to help her defeat Dooku. Massacre Ventress's plan to have Savage help her assassinate Dooku proved to be a failure. Savage Opress betrayed both Dooku and Ventress before fleeing leaving her to face Darth Tyrannus alone. Asajj was almost killed by Dooku but escaped and went into hiding. She reemerged on Dathomir and became a Nightsister. But, Dooku did not forget about the betrayal of the Nightsisters, he ordered Grievous to go and wipe out them out. During this battle most of Talzin clan were killed forcing the clan mother and those few who remained to go into seclusion. There was an army of the dead, but that was destroyed.Ventress fought Grievous, but was shot in the arm and ran away. Realizing that the Separatists wouldn't stop searching until Ventress was killed, Asajj was subsequently expelled from Dathomir. Bounty After her Nightsister kin had been entirely destroyed, Ventress traveled to Tatooine in an attempt to begin a new life. Upon arriving, she traveled on foot to Mos Eisely and entered a nearby cantina. Inside, she caught the attention of bounty hunter Oked who attempted to take advantage of her, for which she killed the latter. With his death, fellow bounty hunters Bossk and Latts Razzi realized their team was one short of fulfilling their next mission, so they both recruited Ventress for their team, threatening to turn her over to the authorities if she didn't comply. Revenge After Obi-Wan Kenobi was captured by Savage Opress and his brother Darth Maul, Ventress tracked Savage and found Darth Maul ready to torture Kenobi but, despite Ventress's dislike of Obi-Wan she battled along side him and then helped each other escape when they found they were outmatched. They managed to make a narrow escape aboard the ship's cockpit escape pod, though they both knew the brothers would be after them both. Kenobi then piloted the pod to the Black market space station, Otor's Hub, where he allowed Ventress to leave. To Catch a Jedi Ventress later re-surfaced as a freelance bounty hunter, wearing a voice-filter mask and her two old lightsabers. Hearing about Ahsoka Tano's bounty on her head by the Jedi, she immediately captured her but later dropped the subject after she was convinced by Tano to help her in clearing her name. Helping her in evading the clone troopers, Ventress hasn't killed any of them yet, showing her new side. After parting ways with Tano, Ventress was attacked and knocked out by a hooded female person who took her mask and her lightsabers. The Wrong Jedi After Ahsoka is put on trial, Anakin is desperate to prove her innocence and hunts down Ventress. She reveals that she was not the one responsible and that she was not the only one who had talked to his former padawan. In fact, Barriss Offee had talked to Ahsoka while she was hiding in the Underworld. Appearances * * * * * * * *The Hidden Enemy *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (film) *Ambush *Rookies *Cloak of Darkness *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *Brain Invaders *ARC Troopers *Heroes on Both Sides *Nightsisters *Monster *Witches of the Mist *Massacre *Bounty *Brothers *Revenge *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Sith Hunters'' *To Catch a Jedi *The Wrong Jedi Ventress 1.jpg Ventress 2.jpg Ventress 3.jpg Ventress 4.jpg Asajj Ventress.PNG Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Nightsisters Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Sith